fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tweedle Dee
Tweedledee is a Fable and the twin brother of Tweedledum. He is featured in The Wolf Among Us as a private investigator working for an unknown employer. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Dee is first seen at Lawrence's apartment, though the circumstances of the meeting can differ. If Bigby visits the apartment first, he hears a knock on the door while questioning Lawrence. Snow gives Lawrence the pistol and tells him to play dead while she and Bigby hide in the closet. Dee breaks through the door and starts wandering around the apartment looking for something, though Bigby can't tell what. Eventually, Lawrence will take action. If Bigby told him Faith was dead, he will attempt to commit suicide again, and succeed if Bigby doesn't jump out in time. Otherwise, he threatens Dee with the gun, asking where his wife is. He fires a shot and misses, and Bigby jumps out of the closet and chases Dee out of the apartment. If Bigby visits Toad's place first, Lawrence will die from his wounds, leaving Bigby to investigate his apartment. Eventually, he examines the closet, which Dee will burst out of. Dee runs for the door with Bigby and Snow in pursuit. Either way, Bigby ends up chasing Dee through the neighborhood. Eventually, the two fall into a back alley with Bigby tackling Dee into a dumpster. Bigby then starts questioning Dee, who reveals that he is investigating Faith for his employer along with his brother. However, Dee refuses to give Bigby any more details, prompting Bigby to take him into custody. Dum then shows up and knocks Bigby unconscious, allowing the pair to escape in a car. Later, after Bigby fights Grendel in the Trip Trap, Dee shows up looking for information about Faith. Upon seeing a severely injured Gren and Bigby at the bar, he immediately tries to leave. Bigby has the option of taking him into custody and letting the Woodsman go, or vice-versa. If Dee is chosen, Bigby handcuffs him and marches him back to the Woodlands. However, after noticing NYPD cars surrounding the courtyard, Bigby chains Dee to a post and goes in to find out what's happening. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors Dee only appears in this episode if you decided to take him into custody at the end of last episode. He is tied up into a chair and gets smart with Bluebeard which to the latter's dismay gets angered and begins to threaten Dee with his knife. Bigby and Crane walk in and it begins the interrogation. In-Game Decision (Good Cop) You can talk calmly to Dee and convince him into telling you the information he knows and depending on how you play it out it can work. By the end of the interrogation it angers Bluebeard immensely and he moves Bigby aside and begins beating and torturing Dee. This results in Bluebeard and Bigby having a short scuffle with either of them pinned against the wall, with the interruption of Snow walking in. (Bad Cop) If you decide to do things Bluebeard's way you can begin torturing and beating on Dee by punching him multiple times, burning him with his own cigar, and tightening the straps on his hand. This results in Crane being angered by Bigby's violent nature and telling him this is what caused Snow's death. This angers Bigby to the extent of where he forgets Crane is the authority figure over him and pins him against the wall and can decide to attempt to punch him. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile If Dee was taken into custody, he is shown in the preview for this episode threatening Bigby with a shotgun. Trivia *Dee is voiced by Gavin Hammon, who also plays Beast and the Magic Mirror, as well as Kenny in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable